


The Guide to R'lyeh

by DG_Eddie



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: R'lyeh, guide to R'lyeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie
Summary: The tour has begun... and the Sleeper isn't there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft's "The Call of Cthulhu".

Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn...  
In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming... 

Non-Euclidean geometry, primordial oozing and a fog so thick that it hurts to even breathe, R'lyeh is the home and capital to the Dreamer God, dead Cthulhu himself. The citadel, that emerged when Gustaf Johansen and his crew discovered the corpse of the ancient city, is the prison of the Sleeper, and as he was awakened, he tore the gate open to free himself, but the stars have forbidden his entry to Earth and thus he was imprisoned again. 

In the nightmare-corpse city of R'lyeh, no rules apply from our universe. It's geometrical structures resemble otherwordly horrors, and as if it is alive, the city has a hidden consciousness - it thinks, consumes and writhes as it's Lord dreams. 

There are shapes that resemble nothing in our applied minds and sciences, but the piecing of the little to no information made us to imagine the city in its former glory - as, eons ago, it was the capital and main hub for the Dreamer's cult and followers, as well as servants and slave races. The individual regions housed many, interesting (and sometimes disgusting) creatures. The city was vast - we can't calculate it's full area, but it had to have covered at least a good chunk of the planet, preferably the oceanic regions.


End file.
